Star Fighter and Small Lady - ask prompt
by purinsesu-sereniti
Summary: in the reviews for another ask prompt, someone asked for older small lady and star fighter. i couldn't produce exactly what they asked for, but i gave what i could! the starlights come for their first visit since the battle with galaxia and small lady meets fighter. she asks to be told the story of the battle, as she has yet to hear it all.


The castle was boring.

Everything was quiet and peaceful, but oh so boring. Small Lady was thankful for the seemingly everlasting peace that they had achieved but she wished for _something_ interesting to happen. Between her studies and Senshi training, she felt as if her life was just flying by. The years had passed and she was no longer a little girl. No, she had fully grown into her name- Small Lady, though she was hardly small anymore. The face that looked back at her in the mirror was a face that was much like her mother's, though her eyes reflected more of her solemn-faced father. Her hair, one short and in soft curls, had grown long, though still yet unable to rival the length of her mother's. she had grown tall though, yet another trait inherited from her father, and already at sixteen she was taller than her petite little mother.

Small Lady sighed, escaping her chambers, waving away the maids who sprung into action at the moment of her movements. Striding along the corridor, she turned a corner, making her way down to the main entrance, as she had decided she needed some well deserved fresh air. Her own guardians, the Asteroid Senshi, we off in training with her mother's, which left her with no one to even spend some time with. Her mother and father had business to attend to that day, as a leader from the town was there visiting the royal palace. So, that left her alone with not much to do.

Turning the corner, Small Lady approached the main doors, but to her surprise, she found they were open; blinking in surprise, she stepped back, hiding herself behind the corner, peering out from behind it as three, tall, slender female forms passed the guards. She felt their individual auras at once, the auras of shooting stars, auras she had never felt before. The females were tall, as tall, if not taller than the Outer Senshi, their uniforms black and gold, much different from the fuku's of her own solar systems Senshi. "Who…" She murmured aloud, her eyes drifting over each of the women in turn, wondering to herself just who they could be. But as the guards had allowed them entry, she could only assume that her mother had known they were coming. Making a split second decision, Small Lady stepped around the corner, allowing herself to come face-to-face with the trio.

Star Fighter was not expecting the quiet, well silent, welcome of the Crystal Palace. But as her eyes glanced around, she could feel her at every corner, feel her presence right there in the doorway. The palace was of her own creation, built from the power of her mystical crystal, and so it felt like her. Now she understood what those who visited the palace meant when they said _it felt like home. _The palace was warm and inviting, much like Serenity herself, and Fighter found herself smiling as soon as she stepped over the threshold. The guards welcomed them, gesturing for them to go ahead inside, while a steward explained to them that the Queen and King were dealing with local business and would meet them later that afternoon. "Fighter," Healer spoke up a moment later, nodding towards a young woman that had suddenly appeared around the corner.

She was young, in her teens or perhaps less, but her face was unmistakable. "We're going to explore," Maker said, gesturing for Healer to follow her in the opposite direction. They had nothing to really say to the little princess, however, they knew Fighter and her connection to Serenity was strong, and so her connection to her daughter would probably be so as well. Fighter nodded, listening to their retreating footsteps, all the while staring at the pink-haired princess, who was smiling suddenly, brightening like a star, her aura similar to that of her mother's.

"Welcome," she said as she approached, opening her arms wide, her smile radiant, a mirror image of her mother. "I am Small Lady, princess of this castle. Who are you?" She was still smiling, but Fighter could not help but to see the flicker of suspicion that crossed her features, that stayed in her eyes. Eyes, she noted, belonged to her father, a man she had only met once before, almost a lifetime ago.

Bowing, Fighter offered the girl a smile of her own, rising back to extend a hand. "Sailor Star Fighter, princess, it is a pleasure to finally meet you." Her mind drifted back, to those dark days of the fight with Galaxia, when she had witnessed the destruction of everything she had known. She had never met this girl, who back then had been a young Senshi, as she had already been dead by the time she had arrived on scene. Pushing away such dark thoughts, Fighter put a smile upon her face for the princess, who by then was looking slightly perplexed by the lapsing silence. "I am here to visit your mother, though I have heard she's busy right now."

Ah, so that was who this was; Small Lady knew of the Starlights, but only from what Saturn and the others had told her. The fight with Galaxia… The mere memory of it sent chills down her spine. The sight of the Senshi, controlled by those bracelets, using their powers against Usagi… Hurting her, threatening to destroy her. And then to have seen Mamo-chan be thrown into the cauldron to his death… That had been were her part in the story had ended. In truth, no one truly knew what went on during that fight, save for maybe the Starlight's princess, who had made it almost to the end of the battle with her. That and the young Senshi, Chibi Chibi, whom her mother never spoke of again. In fact, her mother never again mentioned that awful time nor the battle she fought alone against Chaos. The Asteroid Senshi had told her of the bravery, of the amazing power that they watched Usagi display that day… But even they truly did not know more than that. Small Lady could not blame her mother for wanting to forget, for wanting to move on, but she could not help but have a morbid curiosity as to what actually happened. However, she did know that the extent of her mother's power was truly unbelievable, that much the Asteroid Senshi could not stress enough. "I see… Yes, she is busy for just a little while longer. Perhaps I could show you around?"

Fighter could not help but notice the shadow that crossed her face when she explained just who she was to the princess, not that she could blame the girl. She had been so young then, too young to face such a battle, and she knew she had lost her own life after her future father had been thrown into the cauldron. Seeing her standing there served as a reminder just how powerful Serenity was, every single day she herself woke up was a reminder as well. She wouldn't be alive this day, nor would anyone really, if Serenity, then called Usagi, hadn't sacrificed her own life and power to restore the cauldron to its pure state. She had resurrected all of the lost soldiers in the galaxy, ultimately sacrificing her own life to do so. And yet, she was a miracle maker, for she herself was brought back to become queen. Some might even argue she was queen of more than just the earth. Hearing the princess speak, Fighter laughed, a hand rising up to the back of her head, a trademark gesture she had never been able to break habit of. "I would like that, as it seems my comrades have left me to my own devices." She smiled upon the girl, turning to follow after her as she glided past, back out the main double doors.

"You must see the gardens, they are the best part of the whole castle," Small Lady explained, turning to glance over her shoulder as she walked, a smile lighting up her face. Fighter picked up her pace so she could walk beside the girl instead, adjusting her pace to stay at her side. The gardens were her favorite place to spend her free time, amongst the flowers in permanent bloom, with the crystal fountains on each directional corner. She had many happy memories from these gardens- playing with the inner guardians as a small child, walking them with her mother and father, and the many hours spent laying amongst the blooms with Saturn and the others. "My mother constructed this whole palace, you know," Small Lady said as she steered them down a pathway, towards the large crystal archway that led into the main gardens.

"I had heard such a thing. So it is indeed true?" Fighter asked, mesmerized by the sights all around her. She had forgotten what a beautiful planet earth truly was. As they entered the garden, her nose was bombarded by the sweet smells of the flowers in full bloom, from roses to lilies and other flowers she could not name. Small Lady nodded, a silent response as she giggled, watching Fighter's nose twitch as she adjusted to the many smells surrounding her. "I have heard many things about your home, you and your family are well known across the universe." The young woman seemed surprised by such a thing and it took Fighter only a moment to realize why; it had to be hard, living in the shadow of a mother such as Serenity. As they came to a stop before a glorious fountain, Fighter turned to her. "You look like her, like your mother you know." Her words were a statement, as if she were stating a known fact. In truth, she was. It was spoken of across the entire galaxy of the beauty of those of the white moon, from the queen and her daughter, to the guardians who protected them. It was no wonder jealous, malicious monsters came after them- it was one thing to be beautiful, but to have such extensive power as well?

Hearing Fighter's words, Small Lady could not help but to blush; she knew as she grew older, she did look more like her mother, but she supposed it was hard to see such beauty in ones self. "Thank you," she responded with a smile, reaching down to dip her hand into the cool fountain. "I was wondering… Could I ask you something?"

Drawing back slightly, Fighter turned to the princess, arching a brow in a silent question. But, after a moment, she nodded, unsure what was to follow. Taking a deep breath, Small Lady shifted her weight from one foot to the other, gesturing for the Senshi to follow after her. "I was wondering, if you would tell me about the battle with Galaxia, with Chaos…" She trailed off, keeping her eyes ahead of her, leading Fighter to the fountain on the eastern corner. The question didn't entirely surprise Fighter- she had figured Serenity would never have spoken of the fight more than she had to, and she especially wouldn't have wanted to give her daughter all of the dark details. And so, how would she feel if _she _gave them to her? Fighter chewed at her lower lip, debating it for several moments before they came to a stop and the princess turned her eyes upon her, and for the first time she didn't see Endymion's eyes, she saw Serenity's. though the shape was that of her father's, those were her mother's eyes. Those were the eyes of a true Senshi, of a future queen. And so, Fighter began to speak.

"I never saw such bravery… Such power…" Fighter's words were soft as she recalled the moments up until her ultimate demise. Everything they had fought for, everything they loved… It all was gone. She remembered it all, from the moment her planet was destroyed, from the moment her beloved Princess Kakyuu slipped from their protection. She started there, explaining to the young princess of the defeat of her home and their escape to earth, to find the princess they had lost. There she had met Usagi and the others and everything became a whirlwind. One-by-one her Senshi fell, until they were all gone, even the Outers who had gone to their castles to fight from the outskirts. Usagi had been left alone, scared, lost without her precious friends. Fighter told her about the discovery of Kakyuu, of Usagi's display of power on the street that day, and of learning the truth of who Usagi was (or was to become, really). She told her everything else, of their going to the outer's castles, to discovering their deaths, to making their way to Sagittarius Zero Star, the home of the galaxy cauldron.

Small Lady listened intently as the Senshi spoke, retelling every moment she had lived through those few months. They were sitting by now, she on the grass, and Fighter on the edge of the fountain. She had a faraway look to her dark eyes as she turned away, the memory of it all almost too much to bare. But then she continued on, her tone soft, her eyes still on the sky above her. Small Lady could hardly believe what this Senshi had gone through, what her own mother had gone through at the time; she had been so alone… she had lost everyone, even Mamo-chan. None of these were things that Small Lady had ever known. "And that was it… That was when my life, as well as my comrades lives, ended." Fighter finished finally, realizing as silence descended that she had been speaking for the better part of two hours. "Our princess joined us not much longer after that." She added, remembering with a shudder as Kakyuu had told them what she had experienced after their deaths. Fighter knew that Small Lady had bore witness to Kakyuu's violent death, so she need not speak on, and after that, the girl knew nothing anyways. She had not lived much longer than Kakyuu had. "Your mother fought for this galaxy and restored it to its former glory. Her power is incredible. I swear, I can feel her shining light from my own planet…"

"Fighter, you flatter me."

Both Fighter and Small Lady sprung to their feet, whipping around as the voice interrupted them. "Mama…" Small Lady gave a tiny dip of a curtsy, a flush spreading across her cheeks as her mother's blue eyes fell upon her. Her mother's ageless face, flawless in its beauty, broke into a radiant smile.

"Small Lady, you're father needs you," Serenity said, reaching out to cup her daughter's cheek in her palm. It was still hard for her to believe that this beautiful, graceful creature was her own creation, her own child. "Go on now," she smiled and the princess smiled back, nodding, lifting her hand in a wave at Fighter. Then she was off, skirts swirling as she raced off towards the castle. "She is a sweet child, isn't she?" Serenity asked as turned back around, only to find that Fighter had dropped to one knee before her, reminding her of Uranus in that moment, though she was certain both would be highly offended by such a thought. "Fighter, rise please, you know that isn't needed." Having Fighter standing there, it brought back the memories… Memories she had long since tried to forget about. Unable to stop herself, Serenity reached out, falling into an embrace with the Senshi, who could not help but to wind her arms around the queen's slender form. "I've missed you," she admitted when she pulled back, wiping away a single tear. Suddenly her arms were folding across her chest and she was all Usagi as her voice took on an accusatory tone. "You promised you'd visit." She said stiffly, turning her head to the side, chin jutted out in defiance, a look Fighter had seen time and time again back then.

"I know, I'm sorry…" Fighter said, waving her hands in apology, a smile coming to her features. "I have wanted to come, for years, but my duties kept me away." There had been much to do upon her home planet, much to rebuild and restart. Caring for her princess had always been her first priority, though this one's face did surface in her thoughts many times over the years. "We have watched you reign all these years… I was not lying when I said I could feel your shine from so far away. It lights up the entire galaxy to this day." Serenity blushed slightly but her smile returned as she looked back towards her palace, where her family resided. Following her line of sight, Fighter could see her four Senshi were standing on the steps with Healer and Maker, but all of their eyes were upon them. "Your daughter, she's lovely. She's just like you."

At that, Serenity turned back, blinking in surprise. "Really? I always think she's much like Endymion. She has his temperament." Much as her daughter didn't see herself in her mother, Serenity couldn't see herself in her daughter. "She's become so beautiful, it's still hard to believe she's mine sometimes." Serenity almost missed the days where her daughter seemed ageless, to when she had been a small child for years and years. But once the Black Moon Clan had been defeated and she had awoken as a Senshi, Small Lady had begun to age normally. Now that she reached sixteen, the growth had slowed, and would come to a complete stop at twenty-two, much as her own growth had. "She'll be a better queen than I. It's what she was born to be." Serenity admitted, smiling slightly, a laugh bubbling forth from her lips. Something told her that in a few short years, her own reign as queen would be over, and she would take up her duties as a Senshi once more. No one else knew, but she knew her awakening as Sailor Cosmos was not that far off.

"No, she is you, inside and out." Fighter said with a firm nod, which only made the queen smile. She could not help but to stare at her- she was the same as she remembered her, even with the crown upon her head, even with the majestic silver locks that she had once known as gold. Being queen suited her, but there was something beautiful in her power… Having seen her rise from the ashes of despair, of destruction… Fighter recalled the way she had looked with the Grail in her hands, with the flickering power of the ginzuishou in her hands, that was where her true beauty laid. It was as she had said, being queen would suit her daughter, but being a soldier suited her. "They're coming for us," Fighter said, looking up to see the six women coming towards them, and Serenity turned to wave as they came upon them. As she stepped up to meet Healer and Maker, Fighter hung back, watching as she embraced each of them as well, her smile radiant as she laughed at something Healer said. Fighter then knew that this would be a woman who lived into infamy, remembered and beloved by the entire universe. By those who did not even know her. Her strength gave hope to those in need, her warmth gave light to the darkness, and her smile joy to any who witnessed it. Fighter smiled as she turned to her then, gesturing for her to come forwards, and she knew… Serenity was the ultimate star, the eternal shining light of the galaxy.


End file.
